


Wine

by etheruial



Series: we love things that destroy us slowly [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, wooyoung knows he's stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etheruial/pseuds/etheruial
Summary: jung wooyoung loves wine and choi san.





	Wine

**Author's Note:**

> yay i finally finished this!! i suck at grammar so apologies to that dfkhsk

jung wooyoung loves wine.

he knows, he knows, his very playful demeanor and silly attitude with his band mates conceals the fact that he loves the feeling of getting drunk, _classily_ , much a difference to his very childish behavior. maybe it’s the flying sensation he got when he’s drunk that made him hooked in the first place.

wooyoung tried other types of alcohols before. he quite liked soju and beer, but those felt too… clean, going down his throat too quickly. with wine, however, the smell and slight bitterness always made him feel better, but because he’s kinda short on money, he only buys cheap wine.

god knows what goes into the liquor he bought, but he doesn’t care enough to pay attention to that.

it was friday night, and ateez members are having their own ways to relax and rest. he saw hongjoong and seonghwa taking the company’s car, so maybe they went grocery shopping together. the other four are occupying the game console attached to their tv, yelling at how they suck at this game, and so on. the living room was a ruckus until now, actually, and every time wooyoung heard a yelling jongho, he’s amazed at how that boy’s vocal cords can still be intact.

san, however, is not around.

wooyoung took a sip from his cup of wine. a cup, because he felt a wine glass is not necessary for drinking these cheap thing. might as well just drink the liquid straight from the bottle.

(he tried, once, but hongjoong saw him and told him not to be such a beast. seonghwa shouted an _agree_ from a distance, and he didn’t want to get any earfuls from the two oldest.)

he swirled the red drink around, his thoughts getting deeper and darker. he thought about how their debut had just started. he thought about how the guys are very excited, and he is as well. he thought about how these days, they seemed to get closer to each other (he’s sure something is going on between their leader and the oldest). he thought about how san is getting clingier these days.

 _choi san_.

wooyoung’s favorite place to drink is actually his room. even though he shared his with yeosang, the older sometimes spend his time playing with the others in the living room or kitchen. for example, today. which is why wooyoung can drink freely in his room.

he kind of knew that as an idol, he shouldn’t be doing this. getting attached with wine isn’t something that he wanted, but sometimes, his thoughts controls his act, and so whenever he needs a break, he just chugs down a glass of it.

skinship is something he never minded since highschool. he would freely give hugs to his friends, hold their hands, sometimes fixing their hair and stuff. ever since he got into kq, that habit just kept on getting stronger, and he knew that nowadays there’s no day without a hug or a hand hold. yunho is the group’s favorite for hugging and cuddling. his personal favorite though, is san.

that name again. _choi san_.

wooyoung is sure that he’s starting to get head over heels from the dimpled dancer. every time he smiles, _god_ , he’s so damn beautiful wooyoung felt breathless everytime his lips curved up. his eyes when he smiled is also one of wooyoung’s favourite things about san; he looked so cute whenever he did that.

wooyoung likes san’s clinginess. he knows that the older loves cuddling, he even got a collection of plushies crowding his bed. that’s one of his favourite thing as well; cuddling with san. he couldn’t count at how many times yunho traded beds with him, or just him simply crawling over san’s blanket in the middle of the night, knowing san would willingly let him do that. san’s slim frame just fits perfectly with his, even more when the taller wears oversized sweaters and jackets, which he does often.

sometimes wooyoung felt san has too much love. he would go around and cling to any members, and deep down, wooyoung felt a big lump of growing jealousy on the bottom of his stomach. of course, he can do nothing to stop the older for being so affectionate, so he would just glance at san, hugging yunho or yeosang (even the others sometimes), and averts his eyes towards something else.

it kinda hurts being in this position.

wooyoung swished the cup again, downing the rest of his drink. he looked at the wine bottle on his bedside table, and thought that he should finish this one today.

to forget. to not regret.

but how can he forget the taste of san’s lips?

it was truth or dare night - combined with the other members, it became more like a _dare_ night. he remembered getting a dare from the evil maknae himself to give a _kiss_ to san - and he took the chance.

should he regret his choice?

that night, he remembered thinking hard and fast, whether to kiss or just laugh it off. the rest of them were wolf-whistling, chanting _kiss kiss kiss_ , while san sat there (wooyoung swore he saw the dancer scoot just a little further from him), face flushed and being so cute with yet another oversized sweater.

wooyoung knew he’s being indecisive.

nights with san had always been peaceful, comfortable, and warm. even though san loves cuddles, he rarely kisses anyone. maybe because that extra affection can translate to a whole another meaning when he did that just to anyone. that’s why, when that night san kissed wooyoung’s cheek under the blankets - even though wooyoung can sense that he’s hesitant - he’s so happy that he kissed his cheek back. that was one of the most amazing sleep he had.

which is why, in wooyoung’s head, one _mouth kiss_ wouldn’t hurt. right?

so he approached san, cupped his cheeks softly with one hand on the slimmer’s shoulder, and crashed his lips to his.

it’s like the time stopped when they kissed. wooyoung doesn’t really know how long they were kissing; it could be five seconds or five minutes. what he knew clearly though, is that san pushed him away after the kiss.

they didn’t look at each other for the rest of the game.

wooyoung took a big gulp of his drink. he’s not exactly pissed off at san for shoving m=him away - it was his fault for not asking first.

but he felt so bad, he actually kept a distance with san.

yeah, he knows he’s being a dick.

that night after the game, they still cuddled, but wooyoung felt so anxious that he went out of the covers several times to distract his head.

wooyoung chuckled. _what the fuck_.

he just can’t control his emotions, can he?

wooyoung knew san had been smoking for a while. it’s his own way of stress relieving, much like his habit to drink.

he downed the rest of the wine, taking the bottle to throw out. he’s always had quite high tolerance of alcohol, so he only felt a little dizzy. a cup of water should help.

now it’s time to get san down from his secret smoking place.

he climbed the stairs to their dorm roof, calling out, “hey, san? are you up there?”

he knew, he had to resolve this feelings. he’s just very confused, very _lost,_ not knowing how to.

he knows he loved san, but he’s too afraid.

“yeah. i’ll go down soon.”

afraid of losing his best friend.


End file.
